


As long as there's love

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Sex, Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Bottom Ruki (the GazettE), Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Demon Sex, Eventual Fluff, Feelings, Feels, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, J-ROCK Band, Jrock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Shyness, Smut, Teasing, Visual Kei, rukiha, the GazettE - Freeform, uruki - Freeform, ururuki, vkei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: He raised his eyes to meet the other's, looking at him with so much love it was suffocating."Can I?" Uruha pleaded and Ruki bit his lip as he nodded.How could he ever refuse?





	As long as there's love

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a tiny, almost non-existent idea....  
> then this happened.

In the dead of the night, under star-painted roof and marble walls, the silence was broken by rushing steps and small pants.

"Got youI" Uruha announced in almost a whisper as he warped his arms around the smaller form in front of him. His long honey-coloured hair slightly messy from all the running but that didn't bother the taller of the two a bit. A gorgeous smile decorated his full lips that only grew larger, brighter once the other turned around to face his captor. 

"That's the fourth time tonight!" Ruki replied with a groan. His red lips forming a pout the other couldn't help but find adorable beyond help. Soon though his expression softened into a beautiful grin as his crimson eyes met with the angel's lilac orbs. The gentleness they held couldn't help but make the demon's cold heart melt like snow facing the first sunny day of spring.

"What can I say?" Uruha started. "When it comes to catching _you_...I guess I'm a natural"

The dark-haired man bit his plump bottom lip, not failing to show off his slightly pointy fangs in the process as the grin turned into a mischevous smirk. He hummed as his palms moved from his sides, all the way up to the taller's white shoulders, warping and locking around the angel's neck.

"So what are you gonna do now that you have me? Does this come naturally too or..?" The demon's voice trailed off, his dark wings slowly fluttering, the heels of his shoes lifting him from the ground as he floated upwards so his head was just a few inches above Uruha's. Long pointy fingernails burried themselves in the honey locks through second skin-like fabric as he eyed the other provokingly. "...or do you need a _demon_ stration~?"

Uruha felt his cheeks turn red in embarassment. No matter how many times the other did this to him it was never getting easier. Ruki was about to point out the other's cute blush when he felt a long pair of arms swiftly pull him back down and flash against the taller's body. Before having the chance to say anything, his lips were covered by the angel's pale ones as the two shared the first kiss of the night. And it felt like centuries since the last one. Ruki'd missed the other's lips so much. Their fullness, their softness, the smooth texture of their surface and the taste of summer rain they held made the demon unable to ever get enough as he gently cupped the angel's face with his small palms -careful not to scratch him- and depened the kiss ever so slightly.

The angel smiled into the kiss, pulling the demon's smaller frame closer to him by adjusting his hands firmly to the small of his back. Uruha's  own feelings for Ruki were so deep, the fact that they were away from eachother most of the time due to their species hurt, and every time he saw the demon it hurt even more but he treasured every moment, every kiss. The shorter's lips always tasted like smoke and raspberry, once bitter but he taste seemed to get sweeter every time the two kissed. The angel didn't know if it was due to how hard he'd fallen for the other or if both of them really did change one another. Either way he cherished every second as he kissed back in sync just as deeply.

Soon enough though, their need to breathe caught up with them and the pair had to pull away for the needed air. They looked into eachother's eyes as they let out a few steady breaths.

"I'm surprised." Ruki teased "Mister shy-wings here gradually learns to take the lead, how cute is that." the demon chuckled and slightly pinched the taller's cheeks that once again turned red from the comment.

"I had a good teacher.." Uruha admited shily and the shorter's lips formed a devilish (duh) smirk.

"My pleasure, but you've got a long way to go if you wanna be like me~" The demon said proudly. Now it was the other's turn to smirk.

"If by 'like me' you mean someone who lacks most morals, doesn't know what rules are and is always horny in every aspect.." The angel started as he playfully tapped one of Ruki's dark crimson horns. "....no thank you."

"Pfft, you're the one to talk. Running away from your high spiritual pack-thing in the middle of the night to make out with this horny creature right here~" Ruki pointed out as he once again brought himself closer to the brownhaired man. Teasingly running his palms onto Uruha's bony chest, his head turning upwards as his blood red eyes challenged practically piercing the taller's very soul as they challenged him. "You've fallen pretty damn low angel"

However, he was not prepared to hear the response that left the other's lips in the gentlest and purest of ways.

"Yes I have... for _you_."

Now it was the demon's turn to blush, furiously that is. His face turning so dark red that that his skin matched the colour in his eyes and lips. The flustered man buried his face into Uruha's chest. That was so weird. In all the years of his immortal life never could Ruki remember once his heart beating so fast.

"Fuckin' cheesy..." Ruki mumbled against the exposed skin. The angel smiled.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"I could have you in so many positions to be honest~" The dark haired smirked as he once again managed to make the other shy beyond belief.

"Oh god you really _are_ always horny!" The taller said in an almost amazed tone.

"Never denied that."

Ruki spoke and the couple sealed the moment with another kiss. A kiss that turned out harder than the previous one. More eager, more passionate. The two lovers melted into eachother as mouths practically devoured one another and hands roamed freely, taking hold of whatever place they could. As before, the kiss broke sooner than wanted, only this time there was something different in the demon's beautiful eyes. Something playful yet promising.

"Follow me." The demon spoke as he took Uruha's hand in his palms. "I wanna show you something."

"Should I be afraid?" The taller asked half joking, half serious. The smaller demon only shrugged his shoulders, his smile widening.

"Depends on how you see it~"

* * *

 

The two soon found themselves in what looked like an old loft. A room at the top of a single tower hidden in the woods. Uruha hadn't even seen this place in any map of the realm. The angel took his time to inspect his surroundings while Ruki made sure to light the torches on the stone walls. 

Although abandoned, the room was in quite a good condition. The man figured it must've belonged to someone from the old age. Although there was no bed, the foor was almost fully covered in fine carpets and judging from the huge pile of silk pillows it must be some kind of bedroom. Or...

"So...what do you think?" The demon pulled him out of his thoughts as he gently rubbed his shoulders from behind sending small shivers down his spine from the gentle nail-scratching.

"How did you even find this place?" The honey brown-haired turned around to look at his lover who seemed pretty proud of his recent discovery.

"I have my ways." Ruki smiled. "Pretty good isn't it?" He asked and Uruha couldn't help but smile back at the excitement in his lover's sparkling eyes. He nodded happily

"Welcome to my new hideout!" The demon anounced. "The place nobody knows about except from you." He explainted happily as he spread his arms to point out the room before walking up close to Uruha again, his hands instictively finding the way to the taller's chest right away his head slightly bending to the side, making sure to avoid eye contact. "and also the place where nobody will disturb us..." He suggested in a small voice, almost like a whisper.

The angel found himself blushing to the core once the information managed to sink in. His breath caught up in his throat as he stared the the creature before him. 

Ruki started feeling uneasy. The moments of silence from the other formed an unpleasant sensation that was rising up from his stomach. Bad thoughts started to fill his insecure mind. Perhaps Uruha wasn't in love as much as he was. Maybe he could do so much with a demon and found any further interactions with someone of his kind disgusting. The shorter bit his lip, the silence was too much to bare.

"I-if you want to... Perhaps you don't find any interest in laying with me..." The demon spoke softly. Dammit he felt so small, couldn't even bring himself to look at the other in the eyes. When did he become so vunerable? It was very out of his nature to even care and yet, he had changed. The angel had left an impact on him in many ways and right now it wasn't one of the enjoyable ones..

After more than a minute, the taller finally seemed to find his voice, gathering all of his courage before saying. "No, I really don't think it's appropriate to lay with you."

The angel's words echoed through Ruki's mind painfully and moved down to his chest, burning it slowly. He wanted to explode, to push the other away, scream, and probably even injure the other before crying his eyes out. He didn't have time to do any of that though, for he felt Uruha's warm palm cupping the side of his face, leding his head to look up at him. And once he did, he was met with the most beautiful yet serious, most loving look and glowing eyes he had ever seen from him, from anyone.

"I want to make love"

 

* * *

 

Hugging the demon from behind, Uruha leaned down and pressed softly kisses along the man's shoulders, to the back of his neck, and down to the roots of his glorious wings that started off as pitch black and ended in a magestic wine red gradient. He kissed along their surface, caressing the smooth membrane, making Ruki's whole body shiver.

The shorter hummed in pleasure, enjoying the affectionate attention he was experiencing for the first time in his hundreds of years life. His kind wasn't really one to make anything other than to please one's physical desires and he used to be no different. If somebody ever told him that one day he'd have slow and romantic sex (among other things) with an angel he was in love with, Ruki would definitely choke that person until someone pulled him away by force. And yet here he was, nude, aroused and in love. And Uruha's gentle treatment was so sweet it tore him slowly apart and if he was honest, he loved every second of it. 

"You look gorgeous" Uruha whispered lovingly into Ruki's ear, stopping his train of thought in the best way, as he kissed the sensitive back of the demon's ears, his hands finding the way around him and gently caressing the man's pale chest as long and slender fingers teased the sensitive pink area. The demon moaned, turning his head back and his lips were captured into a breathless kiss from the angel. 

"Fuck Uru.. " The man breathed as he pulled away from the kiss. "Can't you just shove it in?" He asked in an almost pleading tone. All this teasing and worshiping was just too much for his body...and even more for his heart. Uruha offered him a gentle grin, bringing his hand to the demon's neck, rubbing feather-soft circles on his cheek using his thumb. 

"Of course I can, love. But not today." The angel whispered softly against his lips. "I want to take my time, to fully appreciate every part of my beautiful man.." He continued, raising his eyes to meet the other's, looking at him with so much love it was suffocating. "Can I?" Uruha pleaded and Ruki bit his lip as he nodded. How could he ever refuse?

The distance closed once again and Ruki turned his body around to fully face the other. His arms wrapped tightly around the angel's neck, his body pressed against the angel's and pale skin met creamy white in a slow and delightful movement. The couple kissed deeply, lovingly. Their movements creating a teasingly wonderful friction that made the breathing process harder every second. Ruki slightly pushed forward, exhorting the other to let himself relax as they both gracefully fell from their kneeling position. Uruha's back landing on the soft pillows and the beautiful demon right on top of him.

The shorter man hovered above his lover, hands roaming everywhere, caressing the cotton-soft skin of the angel beneath him. The demon started planting open-mouthed kisses everywhere. Starting from his neck and slowly making his way down to Uruha's torso and belly. A few licks and small bites included in the process. Uruha's breathing increased and Ruki could definitely feel the excitement in his own body. 

Moving further down, the demon licked his lips at the sight before him. A pair of white glorious thighs meeting the other's half hard cock. Ruki smirked up at him before moving his hands to cup the incredibly soft legs. After a few squeezes the demon leaned down, kissing, nibbling and sucking the delicious area all over, forcing such wonderful sounds from Uruha the man swore he could come undone just from hearing him. It wasn't like his lover to be vocal dyring the makeout sessions the two had so the soft moans and low breathing was definitely the hottest sound he had ever heard. 

"Ruki.." Uruha breathed lightly and a smirk formed on Ruki's lips.

"Who's being a tease now honey~?" The small demon chuckled darkly and before the other could reply, his mouth was all over Uruha's manhood. Applying hot kisses along the length, then proceeded to lick and suck the tip of the now fully hard member. The taller buried his fingers into the other's black and red locks. That along with his sounds made Ruki just as needy as he felt due to the special treatment. Gently pulling at his hair, Uruha made his lover moan loudly, the vibration against his flesh sending him even more towards the edge. 

"Oh lord" He moaned. "If you keep this up I'm going to..." 

"Yeah" Ruki cut him off. "Same here." He said as he pulled away. None of them wanted this, their first intercourse to end like that. They both needed more. Needed eachother. Cupping his cheeks, Uruha gently brought the smaller creature's face up close to his, giving him a sweet kiss. 

"Go ahead." Ruki grinned gently. "I can handle this" And he was not lying. In fact, most of the time he wasnt prepared before having sex and he didn't mind the pain that much either. He was kinda used to it. But Uruha being a fuckin' angel both literally and metaphorically, he shook his head. And the demon was ready to argue if not for the other's seriousness and the warning that they'd either do it 'properly' or not at all. Sometimes Uruha was even more stubborn than ruki.

Instead of asking the demon to suck on his fingers though, Uruha slowly put the long digits in his own mouth, making sure they were soaked enough before removing them with a small pop. Ruki stared hungrily in the process. 

"I wonder who's the fuckin' demon here..." He muttered but his voice trailed off at he felt a finger circling and teasing his entrance, sending delicious pleasure throughout his body. "..aaah~.."

"The one who moans the most ~" The angel smirked as he pushed his finger a little deeper making sure to rub his lover's walls, give him some nice sensations before stretching him properly. 

"Mmm 'ruha... You're such an ass" the shorter complained inbetween moans. 

"Do you realise how ironic that sounds love?"

"Shut the h-hell up!"

"hmm well, at least I _can_ do that."

"Uruha!" Ruki whined at the other's joke...and his finger. 

The brown-haired chuckled. "I'm sorry darling. I just can't help teasing you"

"No shit." The demon muttered as he felt another long digit slip inside him. The dark-haired let out a sharp breath, followed by long moans. "Fuck" He breathed and moved his hips in sync with the delightfull scissoring. Yet they both had to stop themselves before the inevitable. Ruki practically trembled as he buried his face into the taller's neck.  

"U-uruha.... I don't know if I can take it any longer." The man whispered and his lover gave him an understanding nod, pulling his fingers out of him carefully making the other hum in pleasure yet again. 

The demon claimed his lover's lips into a deep kiss, hungrily sucking and biting on the taller's plump lips until both of them broke away from eachother only when close to asphyxiation. With the angel's nod, Ruki stood above his lap and carefully started lowering himself. Slowly taking it in. Uruha keeping him steady with two hands firmly gripping his arse , offering both balance and more arousal.  

"Mmmfuck that's good ~" Ruki moaned slutly. Feeling the other's length slowly slip between his walls, brushing against sensitive areas until it was completely in. The angel groaned at the amazing warmth wrapped around him and it was no until he received a nod from the shorter man that he pulled out and then back in. Causing the demon to release a sound so sweet to Uruha's ears that he couldn't help but repeat, this time with more confidence. 

"Aaah, again" Ruki moaned. And Uruha was more than happy to obay. His hands finding their way to the small of the demon's back and his buttocks as he started thrusting in and out until both of them were in perfect sync and soon the room was filled with Ruki's vocals and Uruha's low groans along with the sound of heavy breathing and flesh slapping together. The shorter moved back at his lover's thrusts desperately.

"Fuckin' hell" He practically screamed as delicious waves of almost unbearable pleasure ran through his body when Uruha hit perfectly his sensitive spot. Long black nails started digging into the angel's soft back, his movements becoming more messy and desperate. "Harder Uruha!" The demon pleaded, making the taller groan as he thrusted more aggressively. The angel buried his head into his partner's shoulder, kissing and butting the area:

"God, love you are so beautiful. Absolutely perfect~" He whispered lovingly, sending the other over the edge.

"H-haaah" Ruki kept bouncing hopelessly onto the other's lap until his wingst started fluttering out of his control. His body trembling more and more every second. A familiar warm sensation spreading throughout his body. "I-I can't... I..."

"I know darling." Uruha breathed and pulled the dark-haired's head torwards his for a the most wonderful kiss of the night as they both came undone in eachother's arms. Their fingers digging hard onto the flesh underneath and the sounds swallowed by the sweet kiss they shared

* * *

 

 

"Ah, that was amazing" Ruki stated, comfortably lying his head on his lover's chest. The after-sex high still tingling within his body.

"Tell me about it." Uruha answered in a dazzled tone. This had been literally one hell of an experience for the angel and he wasn't a bit embarassed that he showed. "I've never experienced anything like that before..." He explained and the other's head shot up in an instant.

"Are you telling me that this was your fuckin' first time?!" Ruki demanded an explanation. He couldn't comprehend that in all the years of his almost eternal life, Uruha never had sex with anyone. He was far too good.... "No way!"

"Yes way." Uruha said. "I'm an angel, and unmaried so it's only natural I was a virgin..." He explained before a small smirk took over his face. "Was I that good you thought of me as a pro~?" He teased as he slightly pinched the younger's cheek with his fingers. "I'm flattered."

"You wish!" Ruki replied defensively although the heat of embarassment was clear as it could be as his pale cheeks turned rosy.

"Ah...so I wasn't good?"

"You were...not bad" The demon looked up at his lover with a playful grin. "...for a first. It's alright though, there's plenty of room for improvement."

"You've mentioned you like rough... intercourse with your partner.." The angel started making the other roll his eyes and chuckle.

"For fuck's sake Uru, can't you even say the word sex? It's not that hard." The smaller man teased the taller who was now hiding his own embarrassment. _'Adorable.'_ He thought before he continued. "And well yes let's just say I usually follow different routines during my 'intercourses'."

"Like what?" Uruha asked in pure curiosity. "What could I do to please you?" He asked again, looking into Ruki's crimson orbs in anticipation. Clearly asking for the other's sake and not his. The demon couldn't help but feel something inside him move by that tiny detail. Instead of letting himself melt down though, he decided to tease his lover some more.

"Hmmm let me see... Chocking me while fucking me hard would be pretty ideal. Oh and calling me a filthy cumslut would help too." He answered Uruha's question in an incredibly casual tone. Saying such things was natural to him anyway and he had pretty much a lot of conversations like that too... And oh the angel's expression was fuckin' priceless.

The taller covered his flushtered face. "You're unbelievable, do you know that?" He whined softly and Ruki broke out in laughter.

"That's me alright." The demon announced proudly before leaning up, using his hands to gently remove Uruha's from his red face. "And I never said I didn't like our little _'encounter'_ " He said, mimicking the other's language before his smug grin was replaced by a softer, more genuine one. "It was kinda a first for me too.... I've never actually made _love_ before.." Ruki looked away shyly. He never thought he'd ever have to say something so cheesy in his life. Especially when he never actually believed in love in the first place. Damn the angel for making him feel like that..

"This has been going for quite a while now..." The demon then started, his face turning a little more serious as he eyed his lover. "You know we're in trouble if we get caught, right? Especially you."

All Uruha could think of doing was nod. "Your kind is more...accepting than ours at some matters."

"I mean well I'm allowed to fuck with basically anyone I want as long as I... won't develope feelings..." Ruki informed, bitting the inner side of his cheek in thought. "But your laws are a lot different. You might get stripped of your rights, and end up in a dungeon for who knows how long..."

"I know." 

"Then why risk everything?"

"Because I love you." Uruha answered simply. His eyes held so much affection, yet such seriousness and honesty. It was like no power in the world could ever question that statement. And as much as Ruki always tried to not let his heart take over his brain, he just couldn't help but melt into the power of those words and sweetness that the angel's lilac orbs held _just for him_.

The demon decided not to say even more as he snuggled against the taller's soft chest, the sound of Uruha's heartbeat echoing through his ears and reaching his own dark little heart. They probably have to leave the place soon, not knowing when they'd even find the chance to meet, to see eachother again. They have to get back to their homes way before the dawn. But just for while, just for the moment, Ruki decided he needed stay a little more where his real home felt to be.

"The feeling is mutual.."


End file.
